Sugar Hollow
by rose in the snow
Summary: Happy Halloween. Rancis and Gloyd have been fighting over Vanellope for a while now but maybe a chance encounter with a headless kartman can fix that. Parody of The Legend of Sleepy Hollow.


Sugar Hollow

**A/N: I know this story isn't that dark and scary but I felt like writing it. I don't own the headless horseman. No flames please. Please Enjoy **

Halloween in Sugar Rush wasn't just about candy. There had always been rumors of a headless kartman that drove through Sugar Rush and nearly running over any person that got too close to his territory. Everyone always believed that it was just Gloyd pranking the others. He would always say that it wasn't a prank but the others didn't believe him.

It had been almost two years since Vanellope had become rightful ruler of Sugar Rush again and aside from Swizz, the two most well known boys in Sugar Rush were vying for a chance to date the most prominent character in the game.

Because of Rancis's looks and nearly constant winning, most the female racers would giggle when he even looked their way. He appeared to be strong and never lose his composure however he was terrified of anything that would mess up his perfect head. He would never tell anyone about that though. He only had eyes for Vanellope and he would do anything for her.

Vanellope's other suitor was Gloyd. Most of the girls in Sugar Rush thought he was handsome and fun. Both were qualities that many girls want in a boyfriend. Whenever anyone would drive up to the castle and see his kart there, they would know that the Princess wouldn't be able to see them.

Rancis wasn't detered about winning over Vanellope though. He would visit the ruler of the land and people, especially Sour Bill, could hear Vanellope giggle and say "You're so smart, Rancis." or something similar. He loved to see her smile light up that huge castle.

Soon visitors would start seeing Rancis's kart at the castle more than Gloyd's. When confronted with this information, Gloyd shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know what she sees in him. I'm sure she'll change her mind again."

Rancis loved the attention that being with Vanellope gave him. Besides being pretty, Vanellope owned the largest building in Sugar Rush, the castle. He would often marvel at how it, along with the lovely Princess, could someday be his and not his opponent's.

Now when it was time for the Halloween ball, the arcade had closed early since there would few if any kids there. Vanellope decided to a wear a dress for at least tonight, thanks to Sour Bill's constant suggestion. She yanked on a teal colored knee length dress, her green tights and black boots before heading downstairs.

In the dining room, there were a few guests that had already arrived including Rancis who had been anxiously waiting for her to come down. "Hello Rancis." She said with a smile.

He followed her all night even when she had been sitting and talking to Gloyd and some of the other racers.

"So Vanellope, do you think there will be a headless kartman sighting tonight? " Swizz asked sitting next to his girlfriend Cynethia who was wearing a Halloween themed dress.

"Of course." said Gloyd. "Why wouldn't there be? There has been one ever year since the game began."

"Headless kartman?" Cynethia asked looking at Gloyd.

"Gloyd, why don't you tell us about it so Cynethia can hear the story? You're the best one at telling it." Vanellope said with a smile.

Rancis hoped that Gloyd would refuse to tell the story. Rancis was afraid of scary stories and avoided them at all costs but he couldn't leave now and look like a wimp. He would just have to listen.

"Ok." Gloyd said with a smile and stood up. "Every year since the game has been plugged in, there have been sightings of a man driving a kart without a head."

Rancis bit his lip. Anything but this story.

"Some say that when the game was first plugged in, one brave racer offered to try the track for the first time to test it out. Everyone let him but as he was driving through gumball gorge something happened."

Rancis squeezed his eyes shut but he couldn't keep the images out of his brain.

"A gumball crashed out of the glass of the gumball machine and flew toward the racer. He didn't even see it coming. The gumball hit the front of his kart and sent it flying. The racer was sent flying in the same direction as the glass from the hole where the gumball had come out of."

Rancis knew that the worst was coming. He opened his eyes to hopefully distract himself with the pretty president. He opened his eyes to see Vanellope listening to the story with a smile on her face. Rancis couldn't believe that she was enjoying it this much.

"The other racers ran over to find bloody glass and the racer's head. They couldn't find a body though. They figured he would regenerate after they found the body but he never did. The other racers decided to bury the head since the racer had died. Not everyone believes that he is dead though."

Knowing the worst of the story was over, Rancis returned to his composed state. Luckily the president hadn't seen him get so worked up.

Gloyd wasn't finished with his story yet. "Some say that they had seen the body still looking for his lost head so he can regenerate. He believes that any head will make him regenerate, even if it is someone else's. He will haunt you until he gets your head."

Everyone seemed engrossed in the story except Rancis who just wanted it to be over.

"I had this happen to me last year. I was driving home from the local tavern and I saw a figure following me. I began to speed up yet he stayed right on my bumper. I drove all the way to the rainbow bridge and to the edge of the game. After I reached the top, the racer stopped and drove away. A piece of advise, drive over the bridge as quick as you can. He can't follow you since he's a glitch."

Gloyd sat down, showing he was done. Cynethia, Swizz and Vanellope were grinning widely at Gloyd's performance. Rancis couldn't believe how happy they were to hear about such a scary ghost story confused and frightened him. He was relieved the story was over though.

The rest of the party was like any other in Sugar Rush. Rancis followed Vanellope around constantly. Rancis would whisper sweet nothings in her ear which she would giggle at.

At around midnight, everyone was getting tired and decided to return to their houses. Gloyd kissed Vanellope softly on the cheek which Rancis quickly scowled at. Everyone filed out and Rancis and Vanellope were the only ones left. "Goodnight Rancis." She said with a quick kiss on the lips. "Drive safe."

He went outside with a wave and blew her a kiss. She turned away with one final kiss and went up to her bedroom. Rancis got into the Kit Kart, which started with a splutter. "I need to get a new kart. This one might die soon." Rancis pulled away from the castle and toward his house.

He hated to drive at night but what other choice did he have? As he was driving past the Double Stripe Forest, he thought he saw something glowing in the darkened woods. He turned to see what it was but quickly turned back. He pushed down the gas pedal to get away.

He slowed down once he got away from the woods and turned around to see how far away he was from the woods. He shouldn't have turned around since his blood was cold when he did. Their he was, the headlesss kartman. He wore tattered clothes probably from bugs eating his candy clothes. The clothes looked like they had been rolled in crushed coffee beans and appeared dark brown or black in the night. Around the collar of the shirt was a cherry red cloak. He held a pumpkin with fireball colored eyes that Rancis could see glowing in the darkness.

Rancis quickly turned around and went as fast as his kart could go without overturning. Occasionally he would look behind him and see the kart coming closer and closer. One time he turned to his right to see the he was no where to be seen. He turned around and there was the kartman, right next to him! He pulled out a long sword made from melted candy corn and a metal candy jeweled hilt. Rancis eyes widened at the sight of the long curved sword. The sword quickly appeared next to Rancis's perfect hair. He ducked before more than a few hairs were shaved.

"The stories were true!" He said with a cry. He tried to stay on the road but the kartman was still trying to strike him. His kart began to lock up and not be able to stop. He began to get more scared as he drove and he began to drive further away from his house.

_I need to drive home_. He turned to see the kartman was not next to him anymore. He took a breath before understanding that his wheels were locked. Terror surged through his blood as the kart hit a large group of doublestripe trees and stopped. He turned the key but the engine was quiet.

He got out and decided to leave his kart there. He still needed to get home. If he stayed with there, the kartman might come back but without his kart, the kartman might catch him. _I haven't seen him so maybe he's gone for tonight_.

Rancis began to walk to his house without seeing the kartman. He felt better as he walked. He moved his shoulders back with a confident grin. He smiled and walked further away from the exit of the game.

As he neared his home, someone stood right in front of the door to his house, holding a sword. Rancis looked up at the person from the bottom of his steps and saw a pumpkin in the racer's right hand. Rancis stopped as a bolt of lightening appeared in the sky showing that it truly was the headless kartman.

Rancis turned and ran. He didn't know where he was running but he didn't want to be there. The kartman followed him, even closer than in his kart and began to swing his sword at him again. Rancis was trying to make a plan. He could run to another racer's house. He could run and hide. He could find something and fight back.

The sword was getting closer and closer to his head. It had already cut his cheek and he found a long cut in his neck which scared him and cleared his thoughts. He could suddenly hear Gloyd's voice from earlier saying to go over the bridge near the exit of the game. As long as he could survive long enough, he would be safe. He began to run up the bridge but his dress shoes were not the best things to be running in. The kartman was still close which made Rancis run faster.

Once he made it to the top of the bridge, he turned back to see the kartman at the bottom of the bridge. To his happiness, he saw the kartman begin to drive away with a manical laugh but not before throwing something at the terrified racer. The object crashed and split apart at his feet. A red liquid oozed out of what appeared to be a smashed pumpkin.

Rancis leaned down to watch as the oozed that was thick and sticky like blood began to form letters. Rancis jumped in horror as he saw his name followed by the words **Keep dating the Princess and lose your head**. Rancis let out a icy scream and covered his mouth. He had to go to GCS. The kartman couldn't follow him there. He ran away from the game into the tunnel and into the station.

When the racers awoke the next morning, they found that Rancis hadn't shown up until the arcade was about to open. He came in and sat in his kart, which had moved overnight. He looked tired and stared straight ahead, not even looking at Vanellope when she tried to talk to him.

The racers began to see Gloyd back the castle again. Rancis began to act like normal again and became friends with Vanellope but only friends.

When Gloyd was asked about what happened, he would smile but said it wasn't him that scared Rancis. Most people still think the kartman is him.

Others believe it was the headless kartman who scared Rancis. No one knows and Rancis doesn't want to talk about it but sometimes an engine has been heard running and one can find unknown tracks in the powdered sugar tracks.

**A/N: So who do you believe did it?**

**Review and tell me. Happy Halloween**.


End file.
